Lightwood-Bane
by deannaG
Summary: Time to bring the Rune Series to a close. Rune Series part 6.
1. Love

xx

Alexander and Magnus sitting in the tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes Max in the baby carriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

He grabs his phone off the nightstand and looks at the time.

 _ **3:22A**_

Magnus puts it back. He needs to get some sleep.

He and Alec are getting married in just over fifteen hours.

Twelve days of planning and the day is finally here.

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

He forgot how big his bed was. All that empty space on the left side.

Clary was giving him and Izzy tips on mundane weddings and she happened to mention that couples slept apart the night before for good luck. Alec said it sounded like a good idea and that is why Magnus is in bed by himself.

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

It was one thing, when Alec worked late and Magnus went to bed alone. He knew that eventually his brave beautiful ShadowHunter boyfriend/lover/fiance, would come home and snuggle up against him.

But not tonight.

Alexander is sleeping in his bed back in the Institute and Magnus is sleeping in his huge king's size bed in the loft.

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

Magnus looks at the bandage on his right wrist, and smiles. Although Alec didn't come out and say it, Magnus knew he was upset that he would be the only one with the wedding rune. But Magnus did a little research and decided he could get a tattoo of the rune.

Magnus smiles at the ceiling as he remembers the way Alec's eyes twinkled when Magnus told him. He had Alec draw the rune on paper so that it would fit on his wrist. Magnus found a tattoo artist that came highly recommended by Luke and Magnus got it done.

He peeked at it just to see that it was perfect, but kept it covered so that Alec wouldn't see it until the ceremony.

In fifteen hours.

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

Magnus wanted their ceremony to be different than Alec's _other_ ceremony, especially the jewelry. He had Izzy buy two gold bracelets for them, instead of the bracelet and necklace. He was originally going to have their wedding bands custom made, but saw one that he loved and changed his mind. Inside he had engraved ' _Alexander & Magnus Lightwood-Bane 10/8/2017_'. He liked the way their names looked hyphenated, but it will only be used for the children they adopt.

He resized Alec's engagement ring, so that he could wear it on his right ring finger. Magnus told him, it wasn't necessary to wear it, once they have their wedding rings but Alec wanted to wear both.

Magnus smiles when he thinks about the two sides of Alexander Lightwood. The badass deadly ShadowHunter that can kill without blinking an eye _**and**_ the manchild that giggles and takes pleasure in the simplest of things.

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

Not only does he have to sleep without Alec, but he has to get through his morning and afternoon, without seeing his favorite ShadowHunter.

Magnus sighs. Fifteen hours is a long time.

He has lived centuries without him, and here he is unable to get through fifteen hours without seeing Alec's beautiful hazel eyes.

Magnus stares at the ceiling.

His phone rings.

Magnus glares at the phone, who the fuck is calling him at this time of the morning?

On his wedding day no less?

He grabs it, ready to rip apart whoever is bothering him ...

 _ **Alexander**_

Magnus sits up quickly, a hundred horrible scenes playing through his mind, "Yes, Alexander?"

His beautiful, deadly, six foot, three inches of badass ShadowHunter husband to be whispers, "I miss you."

Magnus leans against the pillows, and whispers, "I miss you too."

"This was a stupid idea."

Magnus smiles, "You thought it would be fun."

"This is definitely not fun. This is terrible. I can't sleep."

"Me too. I'm just laying here, staring at the ceiling."

"How is this considered good luck?"

"I guess if we can live through one night apart, we can live through anything?"

"But we HAVE lived through anything."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, but most people aren't ShadowHunters or warlocks."

"Whatever."

Magnus says nothing, just smiles, happy to hear Alec's voice.

Alec giggles, "We are getting married tomorrow."

Magnus grins, "Actually we are getting married today. Fifteen hours to be precise."

"Fifteen hours?"

"Yes, fifteen hours."

"So, I have to wait fifteen hours until I see you again?"

"Yes."

"By the angel, Magnus. That's a long time."

"I know."

"Ugh, why did I think this would be a good idea?"

"In all fairness, I did agree to it."

"We are both idiots."

Magnus laughs.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, Alexander."

"Talking to you has helped a bit."

"Yes it has. I should have called you, hours ago."

"I wanted to call you sooner, but I figured you were sleeping."

"No, I wasn't."

"Do we kiss?"

"At the ceremony?"

"Uh huh."

"After Brother Andrew announces that we are married, we kiss."

"Oh, we don't kiss before that?"

Magnus smiles, "No, Alec, that is our first kiss as husbands."

"But we don't get to kiss as husbands to be?"

Magnus laughs, "That is what we have been doing for almost two weeks."

"But, I want to kiss you when I see you."

"I'm sorry, Alexander, we don't kiss until the end of the ceremony."

"Ugh"

Magnus lays there, smiling.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Alexander."

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

Magnus blinks away tears, he loves this man so much, "Yes, Alexander, you can hold my hand."

"Good."

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Magnus."

"I love you."

Alec giggles, "Love you too, Magnus."

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep?"

"Okay."

"See you in a few hours, Alexander."

"Yes, Magnus."

Alec hangs up.

Magnus looks at the time, _**5:36A**_ , and sighs. He puts the phone back on the nightstand. Thirteen and a half hours left to go.

He turns and faces the left side of the bed. Talking to Alec was nice.

Who is he kidding, talking to Alec was wonderful.

With thoughts of Alec's smile in his mind, Magnus closes his eyes and finally falls asleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There is a link to their wedding band via malec_4ever


	2. Marriage

_xx_

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

 _Alexander Gideon Lightwood & Magnus Bane_

 _Sunday_

 _The 8th of October, 2017_

 _at seven in the evening_

 _The New York Institute_

 _reception to follow_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Magnus takes a deep breath. This is it. He glances at Izzy, his suggenes, his wedding planner, his sanity.

She smiles at him and squeezes his hand, "Magnus, breathe."

"Easy for you to say."

She laughs, "Magnus, all the hard stuff is done, all you have to do is wait for Alec."

"And suppose I pass out when he walks out?"

She laughs, "Then he will catch you and Brother Andrew will perform the ceremony from the floor."

"Not funny, Izzy."

She hugs him, "It's a little bit funny."

Magnus takes a deep breath, and unnecessarily smooths his jacket for the hundredth time. It's gold. He is wearing a white shirt underneath it. His pants are black with a thin gold pinstripe. His tie matches the pants. He put gold highlights in his hair.

Alec has the same jacket, shirt, pants and tie. Magnus didn't want them to see each other dressed until today. Izzy went with Alec and she says that Alec looks good.

Magnus looks around as people walk in and sit down.

Clary is sitting with Jocelyn, Luke and Simon.

The Inquisitor is sitting a few rows back. Magnus is surprised that she showed up. Even after the tests backed up what Valentine said, that Jace is a Herondale, he still insisted on changing his last name to 'Lightwood'. That pissed her off, but Magnus supposes she still hopes to win Jace over by showing up at his parabeti's wedding to a DownWorlder.

He sees Catarina. She gives him a big smile when he catches her eye.

He sees Raphael, who also smiles at him. That is why they waited until sunset, so that he could attend his 'father's' wedding.

Magnus sees various ShadowHunters and DownWorlders, some he knows by name, and some he just knows by face. There are also a lot of strangers, most he assumes are Clave members.

It is after all the wedding of the Head of the NY Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The Clave sees everything in terms of politics, gaining the upper hand and kissing ass.

Magnus doesn't care who shows up, as long as they don't make a scene.

He sees Lydia walk in and when she looks his way, they smile at each other. He is once again amazed at how accepting she has been, knowing that he upstaged her at her own wedding. Not only that, but he stole her groom. But truth be told, he saw Alec first.

Thinking of Alec, he rubs his thumb across his fingers. Izzy takes his hand in her's and smiles.

"Breathe Magnus."

He nods. He glances at the door and sees Ragnor leaning against the wall. Rangor smiles at him.

He squeezes Izzy's hand. Izzy says gently, "Magnus, you okay?"

He looks at her and nods. He looks back and Ragnor is gone.

He is about to say something, when Brother Andrew appears at the altar and calls for attention.

"Magnus breathe."

He nods as he looks at the door.

Brother Andrew says, "The ceremony is about to commence."

Jace walks in and makes his way to the altar. He smiles at Magnus. Magnus nods without looking at him.

Magnus' eyes never leave the doorway.

Alec walks in with Maryse at his side.

Izzy is right, Alec looks good. No, he looks better than 'good', he looks beautiful.

Magnus smiles as he watches Alec's eyes scan the room. His ShadowHunter is always on duty, looking for danger.

Alec's eyes meet Magnus' and his eyes twinkle. The smile on Alec's face gets brighter as he gets closer to the altar and Magnus.

Maryse sits next to Luke as Alec reaches the altar. He entwines his fingers with Magnus' and walks up the steps to stand as his side.

Brother Andrew begins the ceremony, "It is time for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane to unite."

Izzy presents Magnus with two gold bracelets. He takes one and places it around Alec's left wrist. Alec takes the other and places it around Magnus' left wrist.

Jace presents Alec with a stele. As Alec takes it, Magnus puts his hand over his, Alec draws the wedding rune on his own right wrist. He hands the stele back to Jace.

Magnus rubs his thumb over the rune and gasps when it glows blue. He looks up at Alec and Alec is looking at him with wide eyes.

Izzy asks, "Magnus, what are you doing?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I just wanted to touch it, I didn't expect that to happen."

Brother Andrew claps his hands, "Let us continue."

Magnus nods and removes the bandage from his right wrist.

Alec giggles as he places his wrist against Magnus', a perfect match.

Izzy places a ring in Magnus' hand and Jace places one in Alec's.

Magnus puts his ring on Alec's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Alec puts his ring on Magnus' left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Brother Andrew nods, places a hand on Alec's shoulder, his other on Magnus' and addresses the room, "I present to all, the union of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Magnus smiles and pulls Alec to him. He kisses Alec. Alec holds him close and deepens the kiss.

Jace shakes his head with a smile.

Izzy laughs, "They haven't seen each other for a while."

The crowd laughs.

Magnus slowly lets Alec go and looks around.

Izzy smiles at him, "Did we interrupt something?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes you did."

Alec rests his head on Magnus' and smiles at Izzy, "We're married."

She laughs and kisses his cheek, "Yes, you are."

Alec and Magnus walk from the altar and get congratulations from everybody.

Eventually they all walk into the dining room for the reception.

The two grooms cut the cake. Magnus isn't a sweets kind of guy, so he instructed Izzy to get a cake to Alec's liking. A four tier cake with two grooms on top kissing. Two tiers of chocolate and two of butterscotch.

After the cake cutting, Magnus and Alec spend most of the time separately greeting their guests.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

At 11:05p, Izzy wonders where the happy couple are.

She finds them in the War Room holding each other and slow dancing to a song only they can hear.

She smiles. Alec at the best of times doesn't like crowds, and Magnus, who loves parties, right now only needs Alec to be happy.

She goes back to the reception and with Jace's help encourages everybody to call it a night. With Catarina's help, they clean the dining room.

A few minutes later, Magnus and Alec walk in, holding hands. They look around.

Magnus asks, "Where is everybody?"

Izzy laughs, "We sent them home."

"Why?"

"The guests of honor weren't here, besides tomorrow is a work day."

Alec yawns as he nods.

Magnus shrugs, "I like a party, but this was too much."

Alec rests his head against Magnus, "I'm tired."

Izzy kisses his cheek, "Good night, you two."

Alec looks at Magnus with panic in his eyes, "Are we sleeping separately again?"

Magnus kisses his lips, "No, you are back in my bed tonight."

Alec smiles, "Good."

Izzy smiles, "You two, look so cute. Go get some rest."

Catarina walks over, "Magnus, Alec, Once again, congratulations." She hugs them. She tells Magnus, "I just want to warn you, if you ever make him cry, I will take his side."

Magnus laughs, "Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." Catarina creates a portal and leaves.

After saying 'good night' to Jace, Magnus creates a portal and holding Alec's hand, they walk into the loft for the first time as husbands.

They change into sleep clothes and get into bed. They kiss for a few minutes but Alec can't stop yawning. Magnus lays back laughing. Alec puts his head on his chest and falls asleep right away. Magnus holds him and falls asleep smiling.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And yes, every time I thought about this chapter, THAT song was in the background.


	3. Max

_xx_

 _Alexander & Magnus _

_are pleased to announce the addition of_

 _Max Christopher Lightwood-Bane_

 _to their family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor runs into the War Room holding a blue baby. A blue baby that is screaming at the top of his lungs.

He hands the baby to Clary. Clary stares at him, "What the fuck, Trevor?"

"You're a woman, make him stop."

She glares at Trevor and rocks the baby. The baby continues to scream.

Izzy asks, "Where did the baby come from?"

Trevor says, "I found him outside on the steps, with this note."

Izzy snatches the note from his hand and reads it out loud, " _This demon boy came out of me, I don't want the damn thing_."

Clary shakes her head, "No wonder the poor guy is screaming."

Izzy balls up the note and throws it at Trevor. She walks over to Clary and takes the baby, "Poor thing."

The baby continues to scream.

Everyone in the War Room tries to comfort the baby.

Jace walks in and Gabriel hands him the baby, "Here you try."

Jace glares at Gabriel as he holds the baby under his armpits, "I don't know a damn thing about babies."

The baby screams even louder.

Alec and Magnus walk into the War Room.

Alec asks, "What the hell are you doing, Jace?"

Alec takes the baby out of Jace's hands, "I'm going to the Clave and have it put into the Accords, that you are never allowed to touch babies ever."

Jace rolls his eyes at his parabatai, "Whatever."

Alec shakes his head and cradles the baby in his left arm.

Everybody looks at each other as they realize that the screams stopped the moment that Alec took the baby.

The baby not only stopped screaming, but he is looking up at Alec with bright eyes and a smile. Alec smiles at him, "Hello baby."

The baby giggles.

Izzy glances at Magnus and smiles. Magnus has the same look on his face as the baby. The cutest couple, just got cuter.

Magnus walks over to his husband, "Who does he belong to?"

Izzy smiles, "I guess he belongs to us, his no good mother left him on our steps with a nasty note."

Magnus nods, "Can I hold him?"

Alec smiles, "Sure." He hands the baby to Magnus.

The baby looks at Magnus with a smile.

Alec rests his chin on Magnus' shoulder as he coos at the baby. The baby giggles as he looks from Alec to Magnus and back again.

Izzy smiles, "I guess Mom can work her magic and get the two of you custody of him."

Alec nods, "She will, knowing that she is getting a grandson."

Izzy smiles, "That too. So what are you naming my nephew?"

Alec smiles, "Max."

Izzy walks over and kisses his cheek, "Mom would like that."

Alec nods.

Clary walks over to Jace and whispers, "Who's Max?"

"He was our brother, he was stillborn."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jace puts an arm around her, "It took a while, but it became easier to say his name."

Izzy nods, "Yes, Mom was a mess. But I know she will be happy about this."

Max seems to like the idea as he giggles at his new fathers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looks at seven month old Max and smiles, "Who is my favorite blueberry?"

Max giggles at him.

Alec looks at Magnus, "So what are we calling ourselves?"

Magnus sighs, "I don't know. There are so many choices, Dad, Daddy, Papa, Pops, Poppa, Father. But we have to have different ones, otherwise we will get confused."

Alec sighs, "And suppose he calls us one thing one day and then the next week changes his mind?"

Magnus nods.

Alec smiles at Max, "You have anything to add to the conversation?"

Max giggles and reaches for Alec's face to kiss him.

Magnus smiles as he watches them. "You do understand that he is only reacting to you and not what you are saying."

Alec laughs as Max covers his face with kisses, "Nah he understands, don't you Max?"

Max giggles and goes back to kissing Alec's face.

A few minutes later, Alec sighs and hands Max to Magnus, "Time to go to work."

He kisses Magnus and Max and walks out of the loft.

Magnus looks at Max, who is looking at the door, "I know Max, I hate it when he leaves too."

Magnus spends the day playing with Max and taking care of Warlock business.

At 9:30p he puts Max to bed and sits down to watch tv until Alec gets home. He falls asleep.

At 12:04a Magnus wakes up to Max screaming 'Daddy'.

Magnus runs into Max's room and stares at the toddler. At seven months, he is already walking and attempting to say words, something Magnus attributes to him being a warlock baby. Right now Max is staring at Magnus and clearly screaming 'Daddy', not 'dada'.

Magnus smiles at Max, "I'm here Max, it was only a dream."

Magnus' eyes widen when Max shakes his head and says, "You Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Okay, well Daddy is at work."

Magnus watches as tears come to Max's eyes, "Daddy hurt."

Magnus doesn't hesitate, he takes out his phone and calls Alec's number. It goes directly to voice mail. Magnus takes a deep breath and calls Izzy.

"Hi Magnus."

"Where's Alec?'

"Oh, he's here, he's okay."

"Okay? Then why isn't he answering his phone?"

"Because he turned it off when we went after an Obliti demon."

"So why didn't he put it back on?

"He forgot."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Izzy, I want to talk to my husband."

"We might have a problem."

Magnus is distracted by Max standing up on his bed. Max claps his hands and a baby sized portal opens up beside him. He says, "Daddy now" as he walks into the portal.

Magnus stands there in shock that his seven month old son is gone in a portal that he created himself, but he knows where the baby is going. He creates a portal of his own and arrives in the Institute's Infirmary.

Putting his phone in his pocket, he sees Izzy, "Where's Alec?"

"I told you he's here, but the demon attacked him."

"Attacked him?"

Magnus hears "Daddy" and walks into a room, not waiting for an answer from her.

She runs after him, "Magnus, wait."

Alec is in the bed, looking at Max. Max is trying to kiss his face, but Alec is holding him at arm's length.

Magnus tries to stay calm, "Alec, how are you?"

Alec doesn't look up and continues to look at the baby he is holding.

Magnus walks closer to the bed and catches Alec's eye. Alec nods at him, "Is this your kid?"

Magnus stares at him. He looks into the same beautiful hazel eyes he looked at this morning, and yet they aren't the same.

Izzy gets in front of Magnus, "Outside."

Magnus backs out of the room and stands in the hall. His hands tremble. He looks at Izzy as tears fill his eyes, "What happened?"

She takes one of his hands in hers, "Like I said, he was attacked. The demon stung him, but Jace was able to kill the demon. Jace is working on the cure, but it needs to ferment for a week..."

"A week? He is going to be like this for a fucking week?"

"Magnus, I know you are upset..."

"Upset? The man I love, the man I married, is looking at me as if I were a stranger. No, give me this cure, and I'll have it ready **_now_."**

"Magnus, you don't understand, the cure can't be magiced, it has to be done the right way, or this becomes permanent."

"Permanent? Izzy, I need Alec."

She nods, "We all do."

"A week without my Alec?"

She hugs him, "Talk to him and see how bad it is."

He nods and walks back into the room.

Max is standing on the floor looking at Alec. He smiles at Magnus, "Daddy sick."

Magnus smiles weakly at him, "Yes he is."

Alec looks from one to the other. He shrugs, "So where am I, and why am I here?"

Magnus swallows as his thumb rubs his fingers, "You are safe."

"That didn't answer my question." He looks at his hands and notices his wedding band, "I'm married?"

Before Magnus can answer, Max giggles, "To Poppa."

Alec glances at Max and shrugs, "Yeah okay." He looks at the runes on his arms, "What the hell are these strange tattoos?"

Magnus whispers, "They're runes."

"Runes?"

Magnus nods.

Alec glares at Magnus and gets out of the bed. He walks into the bathroom and puts the light on. His eyes widen as he sees the runes on his neck. He lifts up his tshirt and sees the runes covering his torso.

Max follows him and sits on the floor by his feet.

Magnus stands by the doorway and only wants to grab Alec and cry.

Alec glares at Magnus, "Okay, what freaky shit is going on here?"

Max looks up at Magnus, "Poppa fix Daddy."

Magnus reacts without thinking and walks into the bathroom. Alec backs away from him, his eyes wide, Magnus reaches for the love rune and gently traces it. Alec tries to push him away, but as the rune glows blue, Alec's eyes roll back and he collapses. Magnus grabs him, and they end up sitting on the floor.

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms and holds him tight, "Alec, come back to me, please. I'm not ready to lose you."

Magnus looks at Max through his tears and wonders why Max is calmly sitting there. Magnus isn't sure what to do, so he holds Alec. He rests his head on Alec's shoulder and cries.

A few minutes go by, then Max stands up and walks over to them, "Daddy better."

Magnus blinks at him, as Alec sits up and weakly smiles, "Hey blueberry."

Max giggles and kisses Alec's face.

Alec looks at Magnus, "Magnus? Why are we sitting on the floor?" He notices Magnus' tear stained face, "By the angel, Magnus what happened?"

Magnus can only shake his head as he pulls Alec close to him. Max giggling in between them.

Alec pulls away from Magnus, he takes Magnus' face in his hands, "What happened?"

Magnus leans his face into his husband's hands and closes his eyes, "I thought I lost you." He opens his eyes, "Kiss me."

Alec smiles, "Always." He gently kisses Magnus as Max giggles happily in Alec's lap.

Izzy comes running into the bathroom, "What happened?"

Alec leans against the wall, "I'm trying to find that out. Izzy, do me a favor and get Max some ice cream."

She realizes that Alec is himself and nods, "Okay, but then I want to know what I missed."

Alec nods, "Deal."

She picks up Max, "Hey, Max."

He smiles at her, "Aunt Izzy."

She blinks and smiles,"Wow."

Max waves goodbye to his fathers as she carries him out of the bathroom.

Alec kisses Magnus again, "Okay, now what happened."

Magnus takes Alec's hand in his and rubs his thumb over Alec's wedding band, "You got stung by the Obliti demon."

Alec's eyes widen, "Oh shit, Magnus, I'm sorry for putting you through that. How long was I gone?"

Magnus swallows, "It's the same day."

"Same day? But the cure has to ferment for a week and then it takes a couple of days for it to kick in."

"I didn't use the cure. I used our rune."

"The love rune?"

"Yes, but I thought I had killed you. I didn't know what scared me more, you looking at me and Max with no idea who we were or the way you collapsed when I traced the rune."

"Shit Magnus."

"The good news is, Max has named you 'Daddy' and I'm 'Poppa'. Also he knew you were hurt and he can create portals."

"Wow."

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "Max also knew that the rune would cure you and he didn't seem bothered by no memory you. I, on the other hand, was a mess."

Alec kisses him, "My poor beautiful husband, I'm sorry."

Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's, "You're forgiven."

Magnus stands up and helps Alec to his feet. Hand in hand they walk to the dining room, which at this time of the night is empty.

Izzy looks up and smiles at Max. Max looks around, climbs off his chair and runs to Alec. Alec picks him and holds him tight.

"Who am I?"

Max giggles and covers Alec's face with kisses, "Daddy."

"And who is this wonderful man over here?"

"Poppa."

Alec laughs. He glances at Magnus, "I told you he was paying attention."

Magnus smiles and sits next to Izzy. She hugs him, "You okay?"

Magnus nods as he watches Alec. Alec puts Max on his shoulders as he makes Magnus a cup of tea and fills a mug with coffee.

"This is the rune isn't it?"

Magnus nods, "Max told me to 'fix' him and I knew what he meant. Alec dropped like I had shot him, when I touched it, but it cured him."

"Wow, but why did you portal Max here without you?'

Alec comes back. He puts the tea in front of Magnus and his coffee on the table. Max has a plate of cookies in his hands. Alec takes the plate from him and puts it on the table. He sits down and holds Max on his lap.

Magnus sips the tea and smiles, "Perfect."

Alec smiles, "Yes, you are."

Magnus smiles at him. He looks at Izzy, "Max created that portal himself."

Izzy looks at Max, who is eating a cookie and smiling up at Alec, "Wow. Magnus, I think Alec has another man in his life who may love him more than you."

Magnus laughs, "I'm willing to share."

Alec smiles, "You don't want to share me with the Keurig machine."

Magnus sniffs, "The Keurig machine is lucky I haven't portaled it to the Gobi Desert."

Alec laughs, "Jealousy at this time of the morning?"

"You can always sleep here."

Alec smiles, "Do you want me to call your bluff, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus smiles, "No."

Alec reaches across the table and Magnus holds his hand.

Izzy glances at Max, who has fallen asleep in Alec's lap, "I think it is way past somebody's bedtime."

Alec nods, "Yeah mine."

Izzy laughs. Everybody stands up. Alec holds Max, as he and Magnus say good bye to Izzy and leave through a portal back to the loft.

Alec puts Max in his bed. He turns around and sees Magnus standing by the door, "I know my way to our bedroom."

Magnus shrugs as Alec walks over to him. Alec holds him tight, "I've seen you hurt, bloody, near death, but to see you sitting there with no memory of me, Max, or even yourself, was far scarier."

Alec gently kisses him as they walk into their bedroom, "But as always, you fixed me."

Magnus whispers, "But there will come a day, when I may not be able to fix you."

"Never happen."

Magnus looks up at Alec, "Alexander..."

Alec changes into his sleep clothes, "Magnus, we will cross that bridge when it happens, for now, let's get some sleep."

Magnus sighs as he changes his clothes, "Okay, Alec."

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is in his office, working on a potion, when he sees four year old Max walk in. He smiles at him.

Max looks up at Magnus, "Poppa, does Daddy love coffee more than you?"

Magnus is about to laugh at the question but he sees the serious look on his son's face, "Max, of course not."

"Does he love coffee more than me?"

Magnus picks up Max and sits down. He puts Max on his lap, "No, Max. Why would you think that?"

"Because Daddy loves coffee."

"Yes, he does, but there are different kinds of love. Don't you love Aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but do you love them more than Daddy or me?"

Max's eyes widen, "Oh no Poppa, I love you and Daddy a zillion times more."

Magnus kisses Max's nose, "Exactly. Daddy loves coffee the same as you love your aunts and uncle, but he loves you and me a 'zillion times more'."

Max smiles.

Magnus brushes hair out of Max' eyes, "Your Daddy and I have been through so much and there were a few times when I thought I had lost him..."

Max interrupts, "Like when I got lost in the supermarket?"

Magnus gives him a sad smile, "Worse than that my darling. I thought your Daddy was gone."

Max's eyes widen, "Daddy gone, like forever?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Yes, bad men hurt him."

Max's eyes narrow, "Why would bad men hurt my Daddy?"

"Because that is what bad men do, they hurt the good guys."

Max's eyes go cold, "Bad men had better not hurt my Daddy, or I will hurt them."

Magnus smiles, "Your Daddy is lucky to have such a brave son."

"Poppa, did you punish the bad men that hurt Daddy?"

Magnus nods, "Oh yes. Nobody hurts my Alexander."

Max smiles, "Good."

Magnus returns to his potion as Max plays with his toys on the floor.

Alec comes home as Magnus is making dinner. Max runs to him.

Alec picks him, "And how is my favorite little man?"

Max giggles, "Fine, Daddy." He covers Alec's face with kisses.

Magnus walks over.

Alec smiles, "How is my favorite big man?"

Magnus laughs as he kisses Alec. Max giggles as his fathers kiss.

When they part, Max says, "Daddy, Poppa and I will not let any bad men hurt you."

Alec smiles, "That is good to know."

Max nods, "We love you, Daddy, a zillion times more than anything."

Alec laughs, "I feel like I missed something."

Magnus laughs, "Just two warlocks talking about our favorite ShadowHunter."

Alec laughs as Max nods.

 _ **The End**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N1:** Just a few headcanons of mine, that I wanted to share. I've read none of the books, so any similarities are purely coincidental.

 **A/N2:** I picked 'Christopher' because it sounded nice with 'Max'. The warlock son of the Head of the NY Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, deserves a strong name.

 **A/N3:** I wanted to explain why sibling Max wasn't around.

 **A/N4:** _Obliti_ is Latin for 'forgotten'.

 **Spoiler Alert:** The full title for the next/last fanfic in **the Rune Series** is _**Til Death Us Do Part (then Magnus Bane says "Nope, I don't think so")**_


End file.
